Wireless access points (AP) such as WiFi hotspots provide pubic WLAN access in many locations such as airports, hotels, coffee shops, etc., providing networking access (e.g., internet access) to wireless clients. The wireless client may implement security measures such as encryption, which are used to prevent problems such as unauthorized access, eavesdropping, or spoofing of authorized users. The security measures may be implemented as security protocols at a networking layer, and/or security processing at a physical layer. The wireless client device may have more than one processor performing encryption processing.
The embodiments of the invention relate to improved methodology of implementing security processing within a wireless client.